Scrapbook
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: Ben and Sadie like to go on little outings that they call dates. Why does Ben keep taking pictures of Sadie, and will Sadie be able to stand it much longer? ONESHOT Badie. Lots of fluff!


Scrapbook 

SNAP! Ben's camera snapped a picture of Sadie as she lunged the bowling ball down the lane.

"Ben! Delete that one! I probably look horrible!" Sadie tried grabbing his camera but he jerked away from every movement she made.

"Red, you look perfect." Ben glared up at Sadie with his sparkling brown eyes and Sadie forgot what she was arguing with him about. She sat down as Ben took his turn. She picked his camera up and flipped through the pictures. The first one was of her eating lunch, smiling. The next was her chasing Ben as he took a picture. It wasn't the slightest bit blurry, either. _Amazing how technology can take a picture of a moving person without it being blurry_ she thought. Another picture was her reading in the library. All of the pictures on the camera were of Sadie or Sadie and Ben.

Sadie looked up to find Ben staring at her. "Your turn Red." He took his camera back and sat down like it was nothing. Why did he have his camera filled with pictures of her? She ignored it and rolled a green ball down the lane. It hit two pins and fell down. She rolled again and it fell straight in the gutter. She could hear Ben laughing behind her.

"Red, do you want me to help you?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of rolling a ball down a lane."

"Apparently, you're not." He nodded his head towards the TV screen. Sadie had a score of three while Ben had a score of thirteen. It was still early in the game, but Sadie was clearly going to lose. By a LOT. Sadie considered his offer and accepted.

Ben picked a yellow ball off the rack and walked to the lane. Sadie followed. Ben put Sadie's fingers in the ball, stood behind her and placed his hands over hers. Sadie's heart was beating so fast that she was afraid her palms were starting to sweat.

_Great_ she thought. _Sweaty palms are exactly what is gonna make Ben like me._

Ben swung their arms back and rolled the ball down. It hit directly in the center pin and all pins fell over. "Wow Ben! That's amazing! I've never gotten a strike before!" Sadie hugged Ben.

"What about when I taught you how to play baseball?" Ben joked. Sadie had gotten three strikes in a row every time.

"You know what I mean." They continued to bowl until they finished the game. With Ben helping Sadie every time, they had actually tied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥

Their next "date" was at a cute Mini golf place. They went at night so everything could be lit up. The waterfalls were changing color and the lights on all the holes were twinkling and sparkling. Ben paid for both of them and walked over to hole one. It seemed fairly simple. Just avoid a rock in the middle of the course and get it in a hole. Sadie did it in one shot, but Ben kept hitting the rock. Now it was Sadie who laughed. Sadie walked over and put her hands over Ben's, and swung the club in direction of the hole. Ben looked at Sadie and just stared. Within a second, he snapped a picture of her before she could protest.

They continued their game, hitting the ball through windmills and under waterfalls. Ben wound up only losing by a few points, so Sadie bought them both milkshakes at the concession stand. As they were drinking them, Ben couldn't help but notice Sadie's cheeks as she slurped. The shakes were so thick that her cheeks were being sucked in. Ben loved the little things that made Sadie Sadie. He took another picture.

"Ben, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Red. What is it?"

"Why do you keep taking pictures of me? Am I really that interesting?"

"I can't tell you, and yeah. You are." Ben gave that smug smile he always did when he was keeping something from Sadie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥

Sadie picked their next outing. She told Ben to bring hiking boots and a jacket. She led him through a forest, leading him to an unknown location. Ben wasn't going to admit it, but he was kind of worried about where she was leading him. He could trust her, but why were they hiking in the middle of nowhere to nowhere?

Sadie stopped walking. Ben stopped right after her and looked around. It was a huge meadow, with flowers and green grass and small trees. He couldn't believe it, how had Sadie known about this place?

He took out his camera, but this time he asked Sadie to pose. She didn't even question him as she backed into the sunlight. He looked into the lens as Sadie posed with her arms in the air. She went over to look at the picture.

"That came out nice Red. How did you find this place anyway?"

"I was hiking with…" She found it while hiking with Chris, but she didn't want to bring him up. "With the science club and we just found it. I'm not sure how it's even here." She really didn't understand how such a huge meadow was in the middle of all these trees.

They sat and talked and laughed for an hour and a half. Ben kept distracting her so they could stay for the sunset. Once it finally was setting, Ben put his face close to Sadie's, smiled and took yet another picture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥

One week later, Ben and Sadie were out on another "date", Sadie's choice. She had a long week and was tired, so she chose the movies: nice and simple. And besides, Ben couldn't take a picture in a dark theater. Sadie had wanted to see Employee of the Month, so she bought two tickets and one large popcorn, and walked in with Ben. In the middle of the movie, Sadie was hysterical laughing, and Ben thought this was a good opportunity to snap a picture of her.

"Ben!" Sadie whispered. "Why did you just take a picture of me…in the dark?"

"My camera has night vision **(A/N-I don't think picture-taking cameras have night vision, but oh well!), **it can see you in the dark."

_Stupid technology_ Sadie thought. The movie ended and they both walked out. Sadie had to find out why Ben was so obsessed with taking a picture of her on every "date" they went on.

"Ben, before we leave I need to know why you keep taking pictures of me." Her voice was stern and completely serious.

"I told you Red. I can't tell you! Don't worry about it." Ben started walking again when Sadie stepped in front of him.

"Please Ben. I wont be mad. Just tell me why you're-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Ben had put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

When he finished, Sadie was as red as a tomato.

"Red, you're really red." Ben joked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥

Ten Years Later 

"I can't believe I'm getting married today!" Sadie said excitedly to her best friend and bridesmaid Margaret. Margaret was always there for her. When Ben and Sadie had a fight and broke up, when they got back together in college, and when Ben proposed to her one year ago.

Sadie was elegantly dressed in a silky white gown, her hair neatly done up in a bun, with some hair still down. Margaret was in a long, turquoise dress that matched the other bridesmaids.

When it was time for the ceremony, Margaret hugged Sadie and left. Sadie took a deep breath and walked down the aisle, in sync with the organ. She made it down the aisle without tripping and smiled when she saw Ben, _her_ Ben smiling right back at her. They read vows and had their first kiss as husband and wife, and ran to the limo that would take them to their reception.

"I cant believe we're married, Red. It feels like just yesterday we were dating in high school." Ben wrapped his arm around Sadie, and smiled.

"I know Ben. I am so happy. I love you." Sadie kissed her husband's cheek.

"Sadie, speaking of high school, I have something for you." Ben opened a bag on the other seat and took out a big, green and yellow book. On the cover it said _Sadie and Ben_. Sadie carefully opened it, only to see every page filled with pictures of her, on all their dates and at their houses. Next to some pictures Ben wrote something, but Sadie was too happy to read what it said. Sadie bowling, Sadie laughing at the movies, Sadie in the meadow posing. She couldn't believe it. This is why Ben was always taking pictures of her! He was making a scrapbook, as if he knew they would be married and he could give it to her one day. She looked through every page, which took the entire limo ride. When she finished they had arrived at the reception.

"Ben. I don't know what to say. This is…so…so amazing. I love it, and I love you!" Sadie kissed Ben passionately before getting out. Kissing him never got old.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥

**There you go! I know it was sappy and really romantic, but that's how I am! Please review, and check out my other fics!**


End file.
